


Of Miracles & Moments

by writenow753



Series: 2jae Family Fluff [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sequel, single father!jaebum, soohyun remains the cutest kid ever, youngjae remains flawless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writenow753/pseuds/writenow753
Summary: A sequel to my 2jae holiday story, Choi Scrooge? Choi Claus? (Because the world needs more 2jae fluff.)





	1. Christmas Eve Date (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing Choi Scrooge? Choi Claus? and I got attached to Soohyun and sweet 2jae scenes and I wanted more. I wanted to see what happened after Youngjae found his courage to open himself up to Jaebum and to the possibility of a relationship and love. I wanted more Soohyun being adorable moments! (And does Soohyun date Anna? If so, how does Jaebum cope with this? The questions are endless.)
> 
> We do not remember days, we remembers moments - Cesare Pavese
> 
> With that quote in mind, that’s how I want this sequel to be set up. I want the chapters to be centered around moments, and important events, and ordinary days that are special just because of who you are spending them with. While most chapters will be filled with fluff and cuteness, I want to try to continue with my original Christmas request of keeping things realistic, so all moments (ie chapters) may not be completely happy ones because that’s part of life too. 
> 
> I’m not sure how many chapters this will be, and some chapters may be short while others are long. I’m keeping an open mind.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy Jaebum, Youngjae, and Soohyun’s journey to becoming a family, because I’m looking forward to writing it.

Jaebum insists on picking him up at his mother’s house. It won’t be the first time Jaebum’s been here (he’s dropped off Soohyun once or twice when his own mom was visiting), but it will be the first time that Jaebum comes over with the intention of picking him up for a date.

Youngjae protests though, saying they can easily meet at Jaebum’s apartment or meet up at the restaurant. “I don’t want to be any trouble. It doesn’t make sense for you to drive out of your way if the restaurant’s located in the other direction.” (This is Youngjae’s way of trying to figure out where they are going, because of course, Jaebum keeps that a secret. All he says is to dress nice but not black-tie nice.)

Jaebum refuses. “I want to pick you up. This is our first official date.”

Needless to say, he can’t help but be charmed and worried. Charmed by Jaebum’s chivalry. Worried about his mother.

Although it happened years ago, just hearing the word _prom_ brings back a flood of embarrassing memories so fresh and real that it feels like it happened yesterday. He can still see his mother with a camera, asking for just one more picture. Yes, he knows that doesn’t sound inherently bad — all parents want to take pictures of their kids going to prom — it’s just that the one more picture happened nearly an hour after his date arrived to pick him up. And please, don’t even bring up the complete disaster coming home that night had been. His date had been leaning in to kiss him — Youngjae’s palms had been sweating and his brain had been going ninety miles a minute, wondering if he needed to tilt his head or should he just stay still, and should he close his eyes or not? Did his breath smell bad, he ate a mint earlier, right? — when the front porch light suddenly turned on and the door opened and there was his mother with a camera in hand.

Recalling vividly the embarrassment of that night, Youngjae decides he needs to do pre-damage control and heads to the living room where his mother is watching _The Producers_. Again with the Kim Soohyun dramas. Maybe he should consider getting his mother in a support group, like Soohyun-holics Anonymous. (You know if there is such a thing. If not, there totally should be.)

When his mom sees him come in, she pauses the show to see what he wants.

“So eomma,” he begins. “About tomorrow…”

“It’s your big date with Jaebum.”

His mom had genuinely been excited when he told her that Jaebum had asked him to dinner. She assured him repeatedly that it wasn’t a big deal that she’d be alone on Christmas Eve — when Jaebum had asked, he’ll admit he hadn’t thought about his mom when he agreed and later he felt bad about that. She told him not to though, because she planned to rest since his sister and her family will be coming over Christmas Day, after the kids open up presents from Santa at their own house. She claimed she needed to rest lots so she could handle the energy of her three grandkids and have fun celebrating the holiday with everyone.

Big date. He’s trying not to be nervous, but his mother’s words do nothing to help. It’s not that he isn’t excited and happy and really really looking forward to his first date with Jaebum. It’s just that this is his first date in years, and he’s worried that he’s more than a little rusty at the whole dating scene thing.

He’s got that to worry about but first priority is his mom.

“Yeah, about the date. You’re not planning anything, right?”

“Me?” His mom’s face is the textbook picture of innocence. “What would I plan?”

He takes a seat next to her on the sofa preparing for a heart-to-heart (pleading) chat.

“I love you, you know that right?” She nods. “So when I say this, remember that. But uh, promise me that you won’t do what you did prom night?”

“Prom night.” She frowns but then she remembers her baby all dressed up. “Oh, you looked so handsome!”

“Eomma, no pictures, please. You took plenty that night, enough to last a lifetime.”

“But Youngjae that was years ago,” she counters back, then she smiles when she thinks of something new. “Maybe when Jaebum comes to pick you up, you could invite him in and I can show him pictures of you growing up. You were the cutest little chubby baby!”

Youngjae’s face loses all color, making him look a vampire that belongs in a fictional novel. “No, please don’t. Let’s not.” He’s completely horrified at the thought. Tragic hairstyles and tragic outfits should stay in the past.

His mom laughs and leans forward to kiss him on the cheek. “My baby. Don’t worry, I’m just teasing you.” Youngjae’s answering sigh of relief is huge. _Picture albums can always come later though_ , she thinks to herself, _like after the fifth or sixth date_. “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

To be honest, she knows her son very well. And she realizes what a big step this date is for him, for him to be willing to open himself up to a relationship. She’d been so worried about him after what happened with his last boyfriend, because he had completely closed himself off and wouldn’t let anyone get close. She’s more than thankful to Jabeum for being the one to break through and get Youngjae to open up his heart and to believe in the possibility of love again.

By teasing him, she hopes to distract him from his nervous mind and overthinking things.

“Thank you.” But again, this is his mom, so he wants to double check just to be extra sure. Not that he doesn’t love her and trust her… okay, maybe he doesn’t completely trust her. “No cameras tomorrow?”

“No cameras,” she promises with an indulgent smile. “Now, want to watch the rest of the episode with me? It’s getting to the good part,” she informs him, picking up the TV remote from where she placed it on the coffee table earlier.

“Let me get something to drink and snack on first then we can watch it. Want anything?” he asks as he stands back up.

“No, maybe later. Thanks honey.”

After the episode ends, he turns to his mom before she can press play to watch the next episode — the drama addiction is real — to ask for a favor. “Do you want to help me decide what I should wear tomorrow night?” He’s old enough to pick out his own clothes, but he thinks his mom would appreciate being asked and it’d make her happy. (Besides Jaebum seemed to like the outfit his mom had suggested last time, so it doesn’t hurt to ask for a second opinion.)

—

Mrs. Choi is pretty sure her son is going to wear a hole in the carpet with all the back-and-forth pacing he is doing, so when the doorbell rings, she thinks it’s not a moment too soon. Hardwood floors would be nice and all, but they’d be expensive. Just before Youngjae opens the door, she leaves the living room to let her son and Jaebum have a few moments of privacy to themselves.

When she returns Jaebum is helping Youngjae into his coat — a sight that makes her sigh and her heart happy. Youngjae’s laughing as Jaebum doubles up a scarf and places it around his neck, covering his mouth and nose with the thick wool material.

“Hyung, are you trying to insinuate that I talk too much and this is your way of asking me not to?” Youngjae teases with a pout (not that Jaebum can see the pout, with the way his mouth is covered and everything).

Jaebum pulls down the scarf himself with a grin. “Never. I like your voice too much.”

She clears her throat twice to make her presence known.

“Mrs. Choi, it’s nice to see you again.” Jaebum bows slightly in respect.

“You look nice,” she comments and Jaebum smiles his thanks. She takes her phone out of her pocket and unlocks the screen. “Both you and Youngjae look great actually, not that I’m surprised since this is your first date and all. Don’t you think I should take a picture of you two?”

“Eomma!”

“What? This is a _phone_ , not a camera. It just happens to take pictures too,” she informs her son, pretending like he doesn’t already know that himself.

She’s taken pictures only a couple of times before and only after her granddaughter showed her how — kids are so smart these days with all the technological gadgets. It makes her head hurt thinking of the contraptions and such that are being thought up new every day. With phone in hand, she clicks the icon that says camera, and all she sees is her face. _That’s odd_ , she thinks. Maybe she’s remembering wrong and that’s how it’s supposed to look at first. She snaps a few test pictures in Youngjae and Jaebum’s direction (she does remember that it’s the center button at the bottom of the phone) and no, up pops her face five times in a row. Well, that’s not supposed to happen.

“Youngjaeya, hon,” she says in her sweetest voice.

“Yes, eomma?” He’s already thinking he should have made his mom write down her promise, or you know actually thought of potential loop holes to begin with.

“This thing keeps taking pictures of my face. I don’t know what’s going on.”

Jaebum’s body shakes as he tries to control his laughter while Youngjae sighs out loud. But like the good son he is, he quickly and efficiently explains to his mom what she did wrong and how to properly take a picture.

“Thanks. You’re the best.” She gives him a thumbs-up sign and then gestures for Jaebum and Youngjae to stand closer together.

Jaebum wraps an arm around Youngjae’s waist and leans in to whisper that he’s sure there’s a story behind the camera picture thing and he hopes Youngjae will tell him over dinner. It’s the moment that Jaebum’s leaning in toward Youngjae and Youngjae’s looking up at him that his mom snaps the picture.

“Beautiful!” She really wants another picture but decides the one she has is good enough. Besides she can already see the two falling in love, and there’s no camera in the world that can capture that as well as her own two eyes.

“Isn’t it about time to leave,” Youngjae whispers to Jaebum, praying desperately that he will say yes.

He looks at his watch and realizes Youngjae is right. “Mrs. Choi, I’m sorry we need to go so we can make our reservations on time,” he tells her, walking over to where she is standing, still admiring the picture she’d taken. He kisses her softly on the cheek. “Merry Christmas.” Lowering his voice he adds, “Please send the picture you took to me later. Thanks.”

It’s when they’re at the front door that Youngjae’s mom stops them. “Don’t worry about coming home, you know if it gets too dark or the roads are bad.”

“Eomma.”

Jaebum tries to keep his face straight (and from blushing — Youngjae has no luck, his face is tinged pink, which Jaebum finds incredibly cute). “Don’t worry, Mrs. Choi, I’ll drive carefully and keep Youngjae safe.”

“I know you will.”

Jaebum smiles in gratitude, glad that he has the trust of Youngjae’s mom.

She continues. “I have your mother on speed dial after all.”

Youngjae and Jaebum share a look and without any words said they know they’re thinking the exact same thing. Dating is going to prove to be interesting seeing as their moms are total bffs.


	2. Christmas Eve Date (Part 2)

“Jaebum hyung,” Youngjae starts, as happiness begins to fill his voice when he sees their destination. “We’re eating here?”

Here is The Restaurant, it’s a place he had heard about when he first moved back and wanted to try ever since, but it’s new and popular and extremely hard to get a reservation (it’s booked until early springtime). It’s also a place he mentioned in casual passing to Jaebum once in conversation and he can’t believe that he actually remembered.

“How did you even— I mean, it’s booked solid,” he continues, because never would he have expected this.

Jaebum is pleased seeing Youngjae’s stunned reaction. It’s exactly what he hoped for and wanted. “A friend of a friend’s cousin knows the chef.” He shrugs, like it hadn’t taken him many many phone calls and a lot of time to make it happen, and instead he pretends it had been more of a lucky coincidence than anything else. “I’m glad you like the surprise.”

“I do, very much,” he says as he unbuckles his seat belt and reaches for the car door handle.

“Wait,” Jaebum’s voice stops him and he lets go. “Stay there, please.”

He watches as Jaebum exits from the driver’s side and hurries to his side to open the door for him. Looking up at Jaebum, Youngjae purses his lips thoughtfully and shakes his head slightly before getting out of the car. Jaebum had opened and shut the car door for him at his mom’s house and now this. “You do know that I’m not a girl, right?”

Jaebum looks amused as he gives into temptation to take a long look at Youngjae, appreciating the outfit he’s wearing and more importantly the man wearing the outfit. “Yes, you’re very much not a girl, and I’m glad.” Second guessing himself and feeling uncertain of his actions, he asks, “Is opening doors for you such a bad thing? You don’t like it?” He can’t help but want to do small, little things for Youngjae.

Youngjae sees the doubt in Jaebum’s eyes and immediately feels bad for saying anything. He thinks about Jaebum’s question though, is it a problem? “No, it isn’t. I’m sorry, I guess I’m not use to being treated like this. It’s nice… I just— it’s a different feeling. Thank you.”

For Jaebum, he already has enough negative feelings toward Youngjae’s ex (so much that he has to actively work to not scowl thinking about him) and this new knowledge only serves to upset him further. He doesn’t want to spend their first date thinking about exes though, he just wants to focus on Youngjae and the night ahead. He does promise himself right then and there that he never wants to take Youngjae for granted and he wants to always make sure the younger man knows that he is special and important to him.

After they arrive in the welcomed warmth of the lobby, Jaebum helps Youngjae take off his coat and scarf and Youngjae returns the favor. They coat check their winter gear and get a number in return, and Jaebum lets the host know he has a reservation. It takes only a couple of minutes before they’re led to a table in the far corner. When Jaebum pulls out the chair for him, Youngjae smiles and murmurs a quiet, “Thank you, hyung.”

The host leaves them with two menus and a promise that their waitress will be with them in just a moment. The table is decorated simply with a deep burgundy tablecloth while three votive candles the color of pale gold adorn the middle of the table. The lighting is dim and creates a romantic ambience while classical music plays softly in the background.

“I’m excited to try the food,” Youngjae comments as he opens the menu in front of him, starting to study the multitude of choices. “I’ve heard nothing but great reviews.” He looks up briefly, intending to tell Jaebum thank you again for the surprise but the words get caught somewhere in his throat. “You’re wearing your glasses.” He honestly thinks it must be a crime somewhere to look that good in spectacles, and if it is, he’ll gladly bail Jaebum out time and time again just to see him wear them.

Jaebum drops the menu he’s holding back to the table. “Well, yeah…” He wants to use the excuse it’s because his contacts are bothering him, but the truth is more like Youngjae seemed to like him in glasses so he wanted to wear them tonight. He’d been nervous enough about the date, even going so far as asking Soohyun for fashion advice. (Soohyun had told him in all seriousness that appa looks best in everything. Which was sweet but totally not helpful.)

The waitress comes then and introduces herself and tells them about the signature entree and dessert for the night before asking if they’d be interested in a glass of wine or champagne. After deciding something alcoholic sounded nice, Jaebum asks for and accepts the waitress’s wine suggestion.

After the waitress returns with wine and homemade bread, Youngjae fills Jaebum in on the bare basics of his prom night embarrassment, which ends up making Jaebum laugh and smile so much that Youngjae no longer minds sharing the story anymore, not when he sees Jaebum smiling at him like that.

“Want to bet if my mom texted your mom the picture she took of us?” Youngjae asks, still half amused and slightly embarrassed at his mother’s antics. Noticing that Jaebum’s plate is empty, he places a fresh piece of bread in front of Jaebum before taking another slice for himself.

“No, not going to.” Jaebum shakes his head. “It wouldn’t be fair to take your money. I know she sent it to my mom.”

“How are you so confident?” Youngjae takes a small sip of his wine, enjoying the taste of it on his tongue. It’s not often that he drinks.

“Because I asked your mother to send me the picture she’d taken, but after I left, I realized she didn’t have my number. It makes sense she would send it to my mom who could then send it to me.”

“You asked for the picture?” Youngjae smiles at the thought. “Why?” He thinks he knows the reason, but it’d still be nice to hear Jaebum say it.

“Because it’s our first date and it’s special,” Jaebum says, reaching for Youngjae’s hand and holding onto it briefly.

Youngjae is glad that the restaurant has a darker, more intimate atmosphere so hopefully Jaebum can’t see the blush that stains his cheeks. “As long as you don’t do something cheesy with it like make it your phone background,” Youngjae returns with a smile, deciding to tease Jaebum.

“Hey now, is this how you want our first date to start? Dictating rules for pictures?” Jaebum jokes back, enjoying the light banter. He’s not sure why he had been so nervous to begin with, not that a first date isn’t special and important — it very much is — but still this is Youngjae in front of him and just because they’re beginning to explore a relationship, it doesn’t mean that the foundation of friendship they built is no longer there.

Instead of answering, Youngjae just laughs softly and pulls his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to show Jaebum. His background picture is the three of them visiting the Christmas tree farm.

“Nice choice of backgrounds.” Jaebum’s got a huge grin on his face and Youngjae’s face matches his.

“I thought so.”

Before either can say anything else, Jaebum’s phone vibrates signalling an incoming call. With an apologetic look, he reads his phone screen and mouths _Soohyun_ before answering. “Hello?” And then, “What happened? He’s sick?” Not wanting to distract other diners, he gestures to Youngjae that he’s going toward the lobby to finish the conversation and Youngjae nods in understanding, watching Jaebum leave.

When their waitress arrives back at their table to check on them and tell them the appetizers they ordered would be out in just a moment, it’s already been fifteen minutes since Jaebum left and Youngjae doesn’t hesitate to ask for the check and for the appetizers to be given to another couple celebrating Christmas together.

In the lobby area, he sees the guy who had taken their coats earlier and hands him their ticket number before heading toward where Jaebum stands in a corner. When he gets there Jaebum is hanging up the phone and before Jaebum can speak, he asks, “How’s Soohyun?”

“He’s not feeling well, and neither grandparent can calm him and honestly they don’t have the patience to really try… I talked to him on the phone for a few minutes, but it was hard to hear him because he kept crying. I’m sorry Youngjae but—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupts, knowing what Jaebum is going to say next. “I’ve already paid the check, cancelled our entree order, gifted our appetizers to another couple… when I told the waitress your son was sick, she was very sweet.” Actually he had said _our son is sick_ , the our coming out so easily and naturally he didn’t realize his mistake at first. “I gave our ticket to the coat attendant so we can leave in just a minute.”

“Thank you.” It’s not adequate enough to express his feelings, but his mind’s already filled with worry over Soohyun. Kids get sick, but hearing his son cry for him and him not being there is something he hates.

“Sir? Number 207?”

“Yes, thank you.” Youngjae takes the coats and hands Jaebum his before giving the coat check attendant a monetary tip. “Merry Christmas.”

It takes a full half hour before they arrive at the grandparents’ house. It’s a half hour full of Jaebum apologizing and thanking him — Youngjae keeps repeating there’s nothing to apologize for (or to thank him for), but after the fourth time he senses that it’s probably Jaebum’s way of trying to distract his mind from worrying about his son, so he tries his best to keep Jaebum calm and from breaking any speeding laws, since the roads aren’t in the best condition.

While Jaebum heads inside to pick Soohyun up, Youngjae makes the switch to the backseat, figuring the little boy may need some comforting while his dad is driving.

A few minutes later, Jaebum opens the back door and Youngjae helps him get Soohyun settled into his car seat and then they’re back on the road again.

“Samchon,” Soohyun cries. “I threw up and grandpa yelled at me.”

Youngjae meets Jaebum’s gaze in the rear-view mirror and he sees Jaebum’s fingers grip the steering wheel so tight his knuckles begin to whiten. Wanting to comfort both father and son, he takes Soohyun’s hand in his. “Don’t worry, he was probably just upset that you were sick. I’m sure he felt bad afterward.”

Soohyun sniffles and a few tears roll down his cheeks and Youngjae’s heart breaks more.

“I don’t feel very good.”

“I know baby, I know. It’s going to be okay. Appa and I are going to take care of you. Just close your eyes…”

Soohyun looks to the front of the car. “Appa, I’m sorry…”

“Soohyunnie, it’s okay. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Jaebum tells his son, repeating back Youngjae’s words to him. “We’ll be home soon and I’ll help you change into your favorite pajamas, the red ones with reindeers all over them, before tucking you into bed. I’ll make you whatever you want to eat, and you’ll take some medicine and you’ll feel much better before you know it. Tomorrow is Christmas after all.”

“Santa is coming.”

“That’s right, Santa is coming. So why don’t you close your eyes like Youngjae asked and when you open them we’ll be home… okay, baby?”

Soohyun nods and his eyes drift shut. “Don’t let go my hand, samchon,” he murmurs.

“I won’t, I’m right here.” And when Soohyun starts whimpering a few minutes later, Youngjae softly starts singing a lullaby until the little boy settles down again.

—

“I know I’ve said it already, but I’m sorry about how things turned out… this was not how I expected the evening to go,” Jaebum says. He just came from the kitchen where he poured Soohyun a glass of ginger-ale, meeting Youngjae in the hallway. Youngjae had gone to the guest bathroom for a washcloth, hoping that a cool cloth will help bring down Soohyun’s fever and provide a little comfort.

“Hyung, I’m going to get upset if you keep apologizing. Your son’s sick. This is exactly where you need to be. I already texted my mom letting her know I probably won’t be back until sometime tomorrow since Soohyun’s sick and I don’t expect you to take me home,” Youngjae replies back. “Besides, it’s not like this will be our last date.” With that, he heads to Soohyun’s room and doesn’t see the hint of a smile that his words bring to Jaebum’s face.

They take turns sitting beside Soohyun, depending on who he requests to sit closer. They tell funny jokes to try and make Soohyun smile and talk about where they think Santa and his reindeer are right now. Youngjae downloads an app on his phone that shows Santa’s location, which Soohyun finds fascinating and really cool.

“Do you think you can eat a little something now?” When they first arrived home, Soohyun hadn’t wanted anything to eat. “Want me to make you soup?” Jaebum asks, pushing back his son’s bangs and checking his temperature by using the back of his wrist. He seems a little cooler thanks to the baby tylenol he gave him earlier.

“Will you make me some tomato soup please?”

“I’ll make you whatever you want, you know that… I’ll make a sandwich too. Even if you don’t eat much as long as you try, I’ll be happy.” Soohyun nods and he stands up. “I’l be back as soon as I finish.”

“Samchon?”

“Hmm?” Youngjae walks toward the bed again to take the spot Jaebum just vacated. He had just gotten up to stretch for a few minutes. “What is it?”

“Stay with me?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving you. Do you want me to read you a story while appa makes dinner?”

Jaebum hears Soohyun saying he’d like that very much as he heads toward the kitchen.

When he comes back Youngjae’s stretched out on the bed and Soohyun’s tucked under his arm, snuggling closer to his samchon. Youngjae is rubbing soothing circles up and down his son’s back and singing “Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer” — probably because Soohyun requested it. If his son wasn’t sick, the moment would be picture perfect.

“All finished,” he announces, hating to interrupt the moment but wanting Soohyun to get some food in his stomach. He holds a tray table filled with a fresh glass of ginger-ale, a small bowl of tomato soup, and a grilled cheese sandwich (lightly buttered, as not to be too greasy). “Think you can sit up and eat a little?”

“I try.”

They coordinate their movements perfectly. Jaebum waits while Youngjae positions a couple of pillows behind Soohyun so he can have an easier time eating, and then he places the tray on the bed in front of his son. Once he sees Soohyun take a small bite of his sandwich and a spoonful of soup, he hurries to the kitchen to bring back another tray of food.

“It’s not exactly five-star restaurant quality food, but since we missed dinner…” He added a little basil and black pepper to his and Youngjae’s bowl of soup and used pepper jack cheese instead of American for their sandwiches. Nothing great by any means, and he would have tried to make something a bit more date appropriate except that would take much longer.

“Hyung, you didn’t have to.” At Jaebum’s look, especially when his stomach chooses that very moment to make it known that he hadn’t eaten much all day (he’d been too nervous to eat but a few bites of his breakfast and lunch), he grins sheepishly and says instead, “but thank you.”

Together they sit on Soohyun’s bed and eat.

Youngjae sits at the bottom of the bed and Jaebum sits next to Soohyun, going back and forth between eating a little of his own meal and encouraging his son to eat a couple more bites so that his stomach will be able to handle taking more medicine later.

—

It’s almost three in the morning when Jaebum walks back into Soohyun’s room. He went to his room to grab his phone charger and then to the kitchen for a little (much needed) jolt of caffeine.

Jaebum notices two things.

First, Soohyun has finally fallen asleep. The last hour had been rough on all three of them, especially Soohyun. He’d thrown up three times. The first two times, they managed to get him to the bathroom in time. The third time, they hadn’t been so lucky which is why Youngjae ended up holding a crying, sick Soohyun in his arms while he quickly worked to strip his son’s bedsheets and put fresh, clean ones on his bed.

Second, Youngjae has fallen asleep and his son has a tight grip on Youngjae’s hand. It’s not that Youngjae is asleep that bothers him, it’s just he’s lying in a totally awkward position and his neck and back are really going to hurt if he stays like that for much longer. He thinks it’s not fair if they both end up not sleeping well, because at least one of them (ie Youngjae) should be comfortable for a few hours.

He slowly frees Youngjae’s hand from Soohyun’s grip, successfully not waking either one of them in the process. He bends slightly and leans down, placing one arm under Youngjae’s knees and the other behind his back to pick him up. He exits Soohyun’s room and stops in the hallway, debating what direction to head in next. The sofa would be an obvious choice but it’s not actually that comfortable to sleep on. (He knows because he’s napped on it a few different occasions.) This is why he ends up taking Youngjae to his bedroom.

Earlier when he went to find his phone charger he had turned on the lamp by his bed, so it illuminates the room enough for him to not trip over anything. It’s a little awkward trying to maneuver turning down his comforter and sheets while holding a sleeping Youngjae in his arms, but it’s something he thinks he wouldn’t mind getting used to doing.

Youngjae’s arms had gone around his neck instinctively the moment he picked him up and they’re still there when he lays him down on his bed, his face only inches from Youngjae’s. It’s at that moment when Youngjae’s eyes flutter open, staring up at him with a bemused sleepy expression that makes Jaebum want to kiss him.

Youngjae lets go of him, his eyes taking in his new surroundings, while Jaebum stands a little awkwardly to the side.

“Is this your bedroom?”

Jaebum nods, trying to keep his face from heating up. “This is not how I pictured getting you in my bed.”

(He blames the early morning hours, the worry, and lack of sleep for not properly filtering the words coming out of his mouth.)

Smiling shyly, Youngjae asks, “You… pictured that?”

“Maybe.” He pulls up the bedsheets and the comforter, tucking Youngjae in, much like he does Soohyun every night.

Youngjae’s eyes flutter closed, like they’re much too heavy to keep open any longer. “That sounds nice, hyung… later….” His voice is groggy and beginning to slur. “Later, tell me more about that. First though, let me sleep,” he mumbles as he clutches the comforter around him tighter. “Good night, hyung.”

—

When Youngjae wakes it’s only a few hours later, and he nearly falls out of bed in panic, forgetting momentarily where he was. But then he remembers and he sits up and grabs the pillow behind him, hugging it tightly to his chest, and he loses the fight to keep the grin off his face as he vaguely recalls Jaebum carrying him to bed. _His bed, his bedroom,_ Youngjae thinks and hides his face in the pillow to muffle the very schoolgirl-like giggle that he can’t stop from escaping.

He stays in bed for only a minute more, curious if Jaebum is up and if Soohyun is feeling better. He quietly makes his way out of Jaebum’s bedroom and toward Soohyun’s room. The door is open and a light is on. They’re up.

“Merry Christmas,” he says in greeting as he enters the room. Jaebum looks like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep last night, but Soohyun looks like he’s feeling a little better which does make him happy.

“Merry Christmas,” Jaebum murmurs, holding out his hand to pull Youngjae down to sit on the bed.

“Merry Christmas samchon!” Soohyun smiles brightly. “Appa said I can open presents when you woke up, and now you’re awake.”

“I am. Are you feeling better this morning then?” He leans forward and brushes the bangs off of Soohyun’s forehead and feels for a temperature. No fever.

Soohyun nods. “I feel better.”

Jaebum adds, “He slept through the rest of the night. No more throwing up and the fever seems to be gone too.”

Soohyun climbs into his dad’s lap and throws his arms around him before kissing both his cheeks and then his mouth. “Apppppppa…”

“I think someone wants to open presents.” Youngjae laughs at Soohyun’s pouting face, it’s too adorable for words.

“All right, let’s go see what Santa left you under the tree,” Jaebum says, positioning Soohyun on his hip and holding him tightly with one arm.

With his other hand, he reaches down to help Youngjae up from bed. And when Youngjae would have let go, he tightens his hold on Youngjae’s hand and together they walk to the living room where the lights on the Christmas tree glow brightly and presents are neatly lined up just waiting to be unwrapped.

—

It’s later after all the wrapping paper is torn and gifts are opened that they sit at the kitchen table. Youngjae insisted on helping Jaebum make breakfast. Toast, eggs, bacon, and for little Soohyun who requested it, chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse.

“Soohyun, why don’t I put Rudolph up?” Jaebum suggests as he pours a small amount of syrup on his son’s pancakes.

“But appa,” Soohyun says, his face falling at the thought and clutching onto the stuffed toy tighter.  

“You don’t want to accidentally get syrup on it and make it all sticky, do you? That wouldn’t be good.”

Soohyun thinks about it for a full minute (Youngjae has to hide his smile at the serious look on Soohyun’s face) and finally nods and hands Rudolph to his dad.

“Good idea.” Jaebum smiles and sets Rudolph down on the tabletop, far from where any food or drink is, but where Soohyun can still see his beloved toy.

While he and Jaebum had decided not to exchange gifts this year, too much pressure, that didn’t stop Youngjae from buying Soohyun a few gifts. He bought him books, a couple new outfits to wear to school, and the Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer which Soohyun had immediately fallen in love with. He’d gone to the Build-A-Bear Workshop to buy his nieces the My Little Pony (Twilight Sparkle) and Care Bear (Cheer) stuffed animals they wanted according to his sister, and when he saw the Rudolph stuffed toy, he knew he had to get it for Soohyun.

It’s a little after eleven when he calls a taxi to come pick him up. Jaebum had protested, wanting to take him home, but Youngjae refused saying he didn’t want Soohyun to have to get out in the cold when he’s still not feeling well.

He’s standing at the door, about to leave, when Jaebum prompts Soohyun to thank him again.

“Thank you for all my presents samchon. I really really love them!” Soohyun says with a huge smile on his little face and holds out his arms for another hug.

Youngjae bends down to pick Soohyun up and kisses him on the cheek. “You’re more than welcome. Just call me Choi Claus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date and Youngjae ends up in Jaebum’s bed. I’ll admit Jaebum’s got mad skills. 
> 
> This was always how I pictured their first date going, and while it may not be what you expected, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. 
> 
> Comments/constructive criticism/2jae fangirling… all very welcomed.


End file.
